A Change of Heart
by AlexMegan-chan
Summary: What happens when Sheldon has a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, its not like I haven't written any gay romance stories before (They aren't posted, stop looking for them xD) but I'm afraid that I won't portray the characters exactly right in this one… So my characters may be a little OOC and my info may be a little off, but hopefully this will be a good ONESHOT. That's right. And I mean it this time *shifty eyes*. **

**Enjoy. :)**

"Leonard, please, the Flash is obviously superior to the Green Lantern!" Sheldon exclaimed. I shook my head.

"What ever. Four hours of this is enough. You are right, Sheldon. I'm going to bed." I said, exhausted

"No, no, Leonard! We haven't finished this." Sheldon called after me as I walked down the hall to my room.

"Yes we have. You win." I called back. "Like always." I muttered. I heard Sheldon huff behind me. I chuckled to myself. I went into my room to get ready for bed.

**3 Hours Later**

I was awoken by knocking on my door.

"Leonard." Knock knock.

"Leonard." Knock knock.

"Leonard." Knock knock.

I sighed. "Come in, Sheldon." I rubbed my eyes and put on my glasses as he opened the door.

"Leonard, I can not possibly sleep in there."

"In where?"

"My bedroom, of course! The cars outside are too noisy, there is a cat in labor outside my window and I can not sleep." Sheldon said.

"Then go sleep on the couch!" I exclaimed.

"Preposterous! No, I will have to sleep in here." He proclaimed. I groaned.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch." I said as I started to get up.

"No need, Leonard. Your bed is a sufficient size to accommodate two adult males of our size." He said, matter of factly. I was too tired to object.

"Whatever." I moved over and Sheldon got in bed beside me. The bed was a little small, but I ignored it and rolled onto my side.

About ten minutes later, I started to doze off.

"Leonard, do you know why I am sleeping in here?" Sheldon asked.

"God, Sheldon. I'm trying to sleep." I groaned.

Silence.

"Leonard, again I ask, do you know why I am sleeping in here?" I sighed.

"No, Sheldon. I don't know why."

"The things I said were a lie. There was no cats or cars. I just enjoy your company." He said, happily.

"Since when?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Leonard, I may not understand the ways of the human nature, but I think that I am in love with you." He whispered. I tensed up.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Do you need a hearing aid, Leonard? I said I think that I may be in love with you." He repeated. I turned around to face him and our noses were touching. He was closer than I had anticipated.

"Uhm… Sheldon, you know what 'love' means, right?" I asked.

"Of course. Love is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person." Sheldon answered.

"Yea… But, Sheld-" He cut me off with a kiss. It was a soft, tender kiss. He pulled awa and rolled over.

"Good night, Leonard." My cheeks were on fire. Part of me had enjoyed the kiss…

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, as you can see I have the will of steel. Bazinga. **

**Stop gloating. **

**Yes, you are entirely right. **

**I **_**DID **_**say that this was a one shot. **

**Then Why am I writing another chapter? **

**Because as I said before, I have a will of steel. **

**(that was sarcasm, for all of you Sheldon's out there)**

**Next Morning **

I awoke to the smell of bacon. Bacon? It's French toast day, though…

I got out of bed, groggily and put on my glasses. Sheldon was gone, so he must've been the one making bacon. What the hell was going on? I tied on my robe and went into the kitchen.

Sure enough, Sheldon was cooking bacon in his blue robe. He noticed me.

"Ah, Leonard! I assume that you slept well?" He asked with a smile. I nodded slightly. His smile widened.

"Would you like some bacon? I made bacon, because I know you like it so much." He said, handing me a plate of bacon. I mumbled a thanks as I took it. I sat down in the arm chair near the couch and silently munched on my bacon. I looked up at Sheldon and my stomach fluttered briefly. What the…

"Sheldon? About last night…" I trailed off, uneasily. He looked at me.

"What about it?"

"Well, about what you said… and, uhm, _did_." I said softly.

"Oh you mean kissing you?" He asked, easily.

"Yes, kissing me!" I said, getting a little annoyed.

"Is that not how people express the emotion of love? Shoot. I knew I should have researched it more." He muttered. I sighed, exasperated.

"No, Sheldon, that is how you express love, but…" I trailed off, not sure how to word it.

"But what? Leonard you can not leave me in the dark here!"

"Sheldon! Are you sure that you love me? Usually people love people in the opposite sex. What about Amy? I thought that you loved her." I said, saying the first thing that I thought of. His face turned red.

"Amy Fara Fowler? Good Heaven's no! I'm sorry, Leonard there is no way to deny this. I am in love with you. And only you. Now, do you feel the same way about me? Or has all my research on the subject been for naught?" He declared.

"Research?" I asked, not wanting to show my true feelings.

"Yes! I researched how to kiss, how to declare your love, and if what I am feeling certainly is love." He explained.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now, this brings us back to my question. How do you feel about me?" He asked again, this time coming to sit on the couch in his spot. I shrugged. He sighed and leaned forward.

"Leonard, a shrug tells me nothing! It could mean that you are unsure of your feelings, that you despise me, or that you actually love me, but are too coward to say so."

"Bingo." I muttered. He sat back, shocked.

"Really? Well, you should have spoken up!" He took my hand and pulled me up. I groaned. He embraced me and put his lips to mine again. As he kissed me, I kissed him back. Surprisingly, I felt his tongue roaming my mouth. I pulled away, quickly.

"I thought you were a germaphobe, Sheldon." I said, accusingly. He scoffed.

"Don't remind me." He pulled my lips back to his, and I didn't protest. We stood there, kissing for a few moments. Then I heard the door open. I didn't have time to pull away from Sheldon.

"Hey guys, could I bo- HOLY SHIT!" Penny exclaimed.

**Short, I know. But, hey, I said that is was going to be a one-shot, so, take what you can get. I used too many comas in my last sentence… I, may, possibly, think, about, writing, another, chapter, if, you, guys, want, but, you, have, to, REVIEW,!**

**Haha that was fun… But, seriously, REVIEW PLEASE **

**And, obviously the characters are OOC, because in the show they aren't gay… Well, I'm not sure about Raj, but I don't think Sheldon and Leonard are…**

**Review :)**

**PS. I meant to upload this earlier… But my internet wasn't working and my boyfriend wanted to go on a date… ha I don't need real people.. :) Night.**


End file.
